


Percabeth: From A to Z

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, From A to Z, It depends on the chapter, Like the first, Romance, Spoilers for MoA in some chapters, This one relies on canon happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty six fics (between 500 and 2500 words, I'd say) based on words following alphabetic order. I have a Hinny fanfic that will be posted in sync with this one, that uses the same words. This fanfic covers up moments and things considering the real canon universe of Percy Jackson, meaning that there will be no AUs or ARs here. That's is for another working project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst/Romance. They made it out of Tartarus.

Annabeth had always been proud of a lot of accomplishments. Being hubris her mortal flaw, it was expected that the list of things she liked to brag about should be very long.

She’d always been proud to be independent, having run away from home at seven. She’d also always been proud of being a demigod, because despite all the dangers and uncertainties, she was part of something much bigger than her and that felt amazing. And she’d always been _very_ proud of her intelligence, especially considering she had dyslexia. And last of all, she was really proud of her architecture skills. She knew how good she was at it.

Still, she never thought – until that day – that she would feel proud of simply _being alive_. Sure, being a demigod her life was meant to be shorter and she knew that reaching seventeen was something half of the half-bloods didn’t experience. But even so she never thought about how wonderful it meant that she was breathing, feeling, loving, _living_.

That is, of course, until she fell with Percy into Tartarus.

The place was hell – _literally_ – but she wasn’t dead _just_ from being there. And that actually was kind of bad because, boy, did she wish she were. She lived things in that place that made her want nothing more than to just cease her existence and have a minute of peace.

Deep down she knew that the only reason her body didn’t completely shut down granting her wishes was Percy’s presence. And now she couldn’t be gladder about it.

It had been three days since they had managed to get out of there. The battle was absurd and a lot of campers – from both Greek and Roman sides – died, but they managed. Together. _Alive_.

And really, no feeling was better than the knowledge that Percy hadn’t perished. From all her biggest fears, that was by far the worst. After everything they lived, after everything he’d done for her… he just had to live. And he did.

And so she was – for the third night in a three nights row – sneaking out of her cabin to go to his, because the nightmares were just too much for her to handle alone. Had he not lived she knew she’d never be able to sleep again.

“Percy?” She whispered once she entered his cabin, already used to how much she could open so it wouldn’t crack. And he was awake, of course, knowing she would appear. And because he couldn’t sleep without her either.

“Come here.” He whispered back, still in bed, waiting for her to join him. “Nightmares?”

“I didn’t even sleep, actually. I tried, but… I just couldn’t.” She snuggled to him, feeling his warmth and _reality_ and thanking every god from every belief that he was with her.

“It will pass. We’ll get over this.” He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“What if we don’t?” Her voice was so shy, so unlike her.

“We will.”

“When?”

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “But we’ll find out the same way we always do.”

“How?” She tilted her head to look at him.

“Together.”

And she smiled for the first time since they fell. It was a smile. Almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

“I’m really glad you’re alive, Percy.”

“Yeah, so am I.” He sighed deeply and tightened his grip around her waist. “You’re alive, too, you know?”

“What?”

“I know you _know_ you’re alive. It’s just… _we’re alive_. We’re seventeen-year-old demigods who’ve been in Tartarus and we’re _alive_. That’s… incredible.”

Annabeth got quiet for a few seconds, but them she looked at him and did something she hadn’t done in a long time, _she kissed him_.

“We’re alive.” She simply said, her eyes bright.

And Percy kissed her again, calmly, just because he could.

And just then they went from _being alive_ to _living_.

And that’s when they knew they’d be alive for a long time. Because they were together.


	2. B is for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff. Annabeth thinks breakfast is very important, so why doesn't she want it?

Percy wasn’t a fan of cooking. He did it when he had to, but honestly, he hated it. Still, after he and Annabeth moved in together and then later on married, he was the one that would make breakfast every day. Annabeth was a terrible cook – really, _really_ terrible – and she insisted that they had a big, homemade breakfast every morning, because _breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Percy, you can’t just go to a diner!_

So, for the last three years, he would wake up half an hour before she did just to prepare breakfast, even if he didn’t have to go to work that day.

That morning was no different. He got up, prepared the coffee machine, and went to the bakery to look for a something different rather than the pancakes they’d been eating all week. He went back home, put on the table, got some fruits he knew she liked to eat in the morning, and went waking her up.

“Annabeth?” He called sitting on the bed by her side. “Wake up, it’s nine o’clock already.”

“Hmm.” She murmured and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. “What day is it?”

He chuckled. “Saturday, Wise Girl. But you wanted to go to that exhibition at the museum, remember? It starts at ten.”

“Oh, you’re right.” She sat up and brushed her eyes. “I’ll just wash my face to wake up.”

“’kay.” He kissed her cheek and went back to the kitchen.

Around fifteen minutes later, Percy was worried and almost going to the bathroom to see if she was okay, when she came out of it.

“Thank Gods, what happened to you?

“Nothing.” She looked a little pale, but otherwise fine.

“Okay.” He said even though he didn’t believe her. “Let’s just eat our breakfast then.”

“I don’t want breakfast, thanks.” She said while she sat on the sofa, shrunken.

“What?” Percy said surprised. “Okay, what’s wrong? You’ve _never_ skipped breakfast before, Annabeth.”

“I’m a little nauseous, that’s all.”

“Were you puking?” He crossed his arms in front of him, looking sternly at her.

“What?”

“You said you’re nauseous. In the bathroom, were you vomiting?”

She sighed. “Yes.”

“Okay, we’re going to a hospital right now.” He motioned to get her up.

“I don’t need to go to a hospital, Percy. I know what it is.”

“Then what?” He kneeled in front of her and took her hands on his, worried.

“I’ve known for around a week. I didn’t want to tell youbecause it has happened before and I lost it, so I wanted to wait and see if it would…”

“Annabeth? Can you please tell me what you’re talking about?”

“I’m pregnant, you Seaweed Brain.”

“You… what?” He looked like someone had hit him with a hammer.

“Pregnant. Little baby.”

“ _Oh my gods!_ ” he exclaimed, his mouth agape.

“I know.” She said slowly, but he continued, not hearing her.

“This is _awesome_!”

She seemed a little startled by this, and he probably took that as funny as he laughed.

“I love you.” He said before kissing her and she didn’t even have time to say it back.

But it’s okay. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crap ending. Again.


	3. C is for Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance/Fluff. People love misunderstandings.

"You're a cheater, Percy Jackson." Annabeth said in a normal voice, but duo to the emptiness of the swimming pool room it reverberated all over it.

"Will you be quiet," Percy covered her mouth with his hand. "If the coach hears he'll start looking for something to see if I cheated."

"Which you did."

"I did not." He replied smiling. "It's not my fault I was born with water powers, can't change who you are, especially if you're awesome."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Just shut it, Wise Girl." And he kissed her smirking lips before heading out of the school.

The next day, when Percy got to school, people were looking at him like he was a worm. Percy had never been popular, but the day before when he made it to the swimming team people got really excited and suddenly knew his name and who he was and that was weird. But now they were all looking at him like he was some sort of murderer and that was really strange, because how would he go from nothing, to popular, to crap in two days?

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" He asked his two real friends from school when he got to his closet.

"Percy, I can't believe you did this!" Josh said with a sad face.

"Yeah, Percy, I'm really disappointed." Claire agreed.

"What? What did I do?" He looked from one to another trying to understand what was happening.

"You don't even seem upset! How is it possible?" Claire asked shocked.

"What would I be upset about?"

"You and Annabeth's break up, of course!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?" Percy's eyes grew wide at his friends words.

"Don't lie to us, we know you had a fight yesterday." Josh said.

"Yeah, I just never thought you'd be that kind of guy." Claire really seemed disappointed.

"What are you talking about? We didn't break up! And we didn't fight, either!"

"Oh my God, she's forgiven you?" Josh's chin dropped down.

"Forgiven me for what? Guys, can you say something that makes sense?"

They couldn't say anything else, though, because the bell rang indicating the beginning of the classes. With disappointed faces his two friends headed different ways and so did he.

By lunch time he had to sit with the other swimmers because they had to tell the new ones how everything worked, so he didn't have a chance to talk to his friends, and eve thought his teammates seemed to know what happened they didn't have time to talk about it.

By the end of the day he was really curious as to why his friends thought he and his long-hard-tartarus-survivor-relationship had ended. And he was really worried with the looks he was getting too.

"Okay, tell me, what's wrong?" He cornered the two of them in the yards when they were leaving.

"Well-" Josh began, but was stopped by a loud voice.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth was smiling while walking towards him, and she kissed him softly on the lips when she reached him.

"Hey, Annabeth." He smiled at her and then turned back to his friends to find them with mouths wide open.

"She really did forgive you!" Claire exclaimed horrified.

"Forgive him for what?" Annabeth arched her eyebrows, curious.

"For cheating on you, of course!"

"What?!" Annabeth asked, at the same time Percy asked the same.

"Well, a lot of people heard it yesterday."

"Heard what?" Percy asked really shocked.

"Annabeth calling you a cheater!"

"Annabeth wh- Oh,  _oh_ , that." Percy finally understood what was happening and not able to control himself, laughed.

Annabeth was laughing as well. "That wasn't… I didn't mean it like this."

His friends looked really confused.

"It's just… My father is… a professional swimmer and I've been swimming since I learned to walk. She was just joking that it could be considered cheat to enter the swim team."

"Yeah. Percy would never cheat on me." Annabeth agreed hugging him closer.

"Why would I?"

"Hum… well, we're so sorry." His friends looked really embarrassed. "We'll just go."

They turned away and Percy put Annabeth's arms around his neck.

"Can you believe it? They thought I cheated on you!"

"I know." She chuckled.

"I'm glad you know I'd never do that."

"Please, you know better than to cheat on a better fighter than you."

He smiled before he kissed her. "Keep telling yourself that."


	4. D is for Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance/Angst(ish). Jason asks a stupid question and Annabeth starts doubting Percy's feeling.

It had been awkward, to say the least. A really uncomfortable silence filled the air with the innocent question Jason made and everyone seemed too self conscious to break it.

                        Piper was just really torn between helping her boyfriend and scolding him. Because, honestly, is that the sort of question you make? But the fact that he seemed really guilt and embarrassed told her he knew he had messed up the moment the words finished leaving his mouth.

                        Annabeth wanted nothing more than to get up and go to her cabin. She didn’t know what was worse, everyone looking at her the moment Jason asked the question, or everyone avoiding her now. Either way, she hated it.

                        Percy seemed ready to punch Jason. Annabeth was clearly upset and, actually, why would anyone ask that kind of question to a guy in front of his girlfriend? And, also, Piper was there, shouldn’t she be mad at Jason, too?

                        People from camp that had known Percy and Annabeth for longer, like Malcolm and Katie, just seemed amused. Apparently those days on the ship weren’t enough for Jason to catch up on their relationship. Like, really?

                        “I’m… going to bed.” Annabeth finally said, tired of the awful situation, and got up quickly moving towards the Athena Cabin.

                        “Thanks a lot, Jason.” Percy said looking back at the blond guy that was looking at his own feet.

                        “I’m sorry.”

                        Percy then got up and went after Annabeth.

                        “Hey, Annabeth, wait.”

                        She turned over to him, her eyes down. “Hey.”

                        “Annabeth, if Jason thinks like that, too bad for Piper. But I don’t.”

                        She sighed and looked at him. “That’s the point, how can you not?”

                        “What?” She didn’t mean that, did she?

                        “You are a seventeen-year-old guy with a crappy life. It isn’t possible that sometimes you don’t think about it.” Annabeth seemed desperate for him just to say that she was right, because she hated that feeling of not being sure.

                        “You have got to be kidding me.”

                        “I’m not! If you were a god you wouldn’t have to worry about risk and tiring quests, and getting hurt, and going to the movies without being attacked. You could travel the whole world and have people doing things for you and enjoy the good part of life. And you could…”

                        “What?” He asked with raised eyebrows. “Date a lot of girls? Even marry an immortal being and still keeping making babies all around? Yeah, I see how it seems just like my style.”

                        “You don’t understand.” She said lowering her eyes.

                        “I really don’t. Why don’t you explain?” He got closer, but didn’t feel confident enough of her mood to touch her.

                        “Jason is right. You… you are just a kid. They offered you immortality when you had just turned sixteen, and you turned it down for… for a girl! What if in three years from now, more grown up, you realize it was the stupidest decision you’ve ever made?”

                        “It wasn’t any girl. I’m in love with her.” He said truthfully, taking her hand.

                        “Percy…”

                        “Don’t try to make it sound like it was a stupid decision. It wasn’t. You’re not some random girl I’ve known for two weeks. You are my best friend, the person that has always been there, probably the person that knows me better than anyone else in the world. And I love you.”

                        “But-“

                        “There’s no but. Jason is wrong. For him it’s “doing it just for a girl”, but not for me. What would I possibly do, living forever, without you by my side? Who would annoy me, kiss me and make me smile?”

                        “You honestly never think about that?” She finally looked in his eyes.

                        “Not anymore. I’ll tell you that after I refused I sometimes thought about it. Not with regret, though.” He added when he saw her face. “Maybe if they had offered it for all of us. Maybe just you and me and I think I might have accepted. But now… after everything the gods have put us through, I can’t honestly think of being one of them. Their lives are easy because they always throw the hard part on us, and I can’t be that.”

                        “I know you can’t. Still-“

                        “Did you know that Calypso offered me to stay? In her island, I mean.”Annabeth was a little taken aback by that and didn’t answer. “I refused. First because I just couldn’t leave the world in war behind to hide forever there. But there was also a huge part of me that didn’t want to leave you. And the day we started dating I was really glad I had come back because being with you was the best thing that had ever happened to me. You are so much more to me that my girlfriend, Annabeth.”

                        She hugged him tight after that and he hugged her back.

                        “I didn’t… You’re just…” She started to say but the words just wouldn’t form a proper sentence.

                        “Did I ever tell that when I was bathing in the River Styx the thought of you was the only thing that could take me out? Not even Grover or my mom… you were the one who saved me that day. You always save me, even when you’re not there.”

                        She stepped away from the hug just enough to hold his face on her hands and lower it so she could kiss him.

                        When they parted, hearts racing and a heavy breathing, he was smiling.

                        “I loved you for a long time before realizing it. You really have nothing to worry about. I’ll not regret any of my decisions, be it not becoming a god, not staying in Ogygia or falling in Tartarus, if the reason I made them was being with you.”

                        “I love you.” She didn’t know what else she could say and she knew she had never meant those words as much as she meant now.

                        “So now I’d be really glad if you’d stop diminishing my acts. Those were incredibly romantic gestures and I’ll not have you ruining them.” He smirked, trying to ease the situation.

                        She chuckled lightly, her face still a little twisted. “I am so glad I have you.” She whispered, like she was ashamed of being so exposed.

                        “Right back at you.” And he kissed her again, because he knew he was damn luck to have a girl like her and he needed her to understand that he would never, ever leave her side.

                        Other people could think what they wanted, he was _not_ letting her go.


End file.
